Naruto:Dragon Curse
by Nickyg
Summary: 30 Years After Shippuden Naruto is hokage and Todays Ninjas are new and up beat but one Team Lead by Neji Hyuga has a few issues one particular is Kurai and her Clan her Teamates Sakunami and Yuki Ren are there to help but can they in the end
1. Meet the Trio

**A/N: We Do Not Own Naruto or Any of the Characters! We do own the Characters Kurai Homura Ryuu, Sakunami, and Yuki Ren. Now for your Enjoyment here is Chapter 1 **

Chapter One: Meet the Trio

In the village of Konaha time has passed and Hokage's have come and gone, it has been quite some time since Naruto's Graduation at The Academy. Naruto has faced many opponents including Orochimaru, Kabuto, and The Akatsuki, and with his comrades have been successful in defeating them all. Time has gone and 30 Years later Naruto is the Hokage of Konaha, with Sauske, Sakura, and Kakashi with all his comrades from the past in The Leaf now at his side.

Neji of the Hyuga Clan has become a squad leader and trains three Genin Kurai Homura Ryuu or Kurai for Short, is part of the Ryuu Clan a clan moved from a land far off from The Leaf Village she is the last one alive except for her uncle. Kurai's Clan carries a Kekkei Genkai a blood line trait, The Dragons Eye able to detect and know what chakra type the opponent is ,and is able to see their chakra flow like the Byakugan but can't see the chakra points of the body. The other skill she is blessed with is the ability to use the clans Dragon Blade Sword the sword is silver handled with a black blade with the blade coming from the Dragons mouth it can be infused with chakra to use Ninjutsu and conduct Taijutsu with the blade as well. The downfall of the Dragon Blade is you are not able to use Jutsu with your hands. Kurai's Chakra Types are Earth and Fire and can combine them to make powerful Magma Jutsu, but because of the strain they oppose on the body she sticks to Fire and Earth Jutsu. Neji Noticed for the past two weeks she had been doing poorly and decreasing in progress for some reason. Neji kept a sharp eye on her as her Ninjutsu was top notch as well as her Taijutsu but her Genjutsu was non-existent as she knew none, Kurai also usually had her father's medallion on and lost it in the past few weeks. Kurai was 16 with silver eyes and had mid length black hair with white streaks.

The next person on Neji's Team was a young woman named Sakunami. Sakunami with no Kekkei Genkai but wonderful chakra control is a Genjutsu genius with some flaws she is often a goofball but with a heart for battle when it is presented. Sakunami's chakra types are Earth and Water using both to create more powerful Wood Jutsu. Her Taijutsu is below average but can manage close range combat for short periods of time with a Kunai in hand, her Ninjutsu is a bit above average and can use her Ninjutsu to hide and make nature a giant trap…ok then she isn't a Genjutsu genius she is just a trap person one who always pulled pranks in the academy, but with her Ninjutsu she is able to lay deceit to the land and trap the opponent in her Jutsu. Sakunami is 16 as well she has Blue eyes and Dark Brown hair to her shoulders.

The final team member on Neji's team is a young man called Yuki Ren a 16 years old with blond hair and Yellow eyes though they appear more like amber or gold sometimes. Yuki Ren is a high Expert in the Strong Fist Style like Rock lee, being taught by Lee himself and able to use one Fire Style Jutsu to a minimum extent once a day. Yuki Ren is the emphasis of hand to hand combat a splendid ninja as well, he is always rock solid on his training and, because of his minimal abilities is almost identical to Rock Lee in his fighting and, training he is on target and can topple most opponents.

Neji walked up to Sakunami and approached her as the young Genin was forming mud with her chakra as her hands slightly apart and with the ball of mud between them not touching her hands Neji smiled.

"Your chakra control is excellent what are you trying to do with the mud form it in to what?" Neji said.

"Oh! Thank you Sensei!" Sakunami managed "Um I don't know really?"

Neji smiled "Try learning Mud Clone Jutsu it will help you get out of tough spots." Neji Said.

The young Genin nods. "I Understand Sensei!" Neji patter her head and walked over to Yuki Ren who was training kicking a log up in the air.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Yuki Ren screams out hopping off the trees and kicking the log three or four times before it goes flying in to the distance and he lands.

"Yuki Ren!" Neji said as Yuki Ren looked behind him.

"Yes Sensei?" Yuki Ren said.

"Keep up the training just take it easy." The Long haired Jonin looked and smiled a bit.

"Understood excuse me I must retrieve the log." Yuki Ren said and Ran off.

Neji rubbed his eyes. "I see so much of Lee in him he makes me want to drink"

Neji turned his attention to his last Pupil and Genin Kurai as he walked over to her she seem to be in distress but lacking to use her words.

"Kurai!" Neji said "What is wrong you seem distant and your chakra control is horrible today and with minimal results for it are you ok?"

Kurai eyed her sensei she couldn't say it out loud but her dreams have been haunting her calling her weak and a failure due to the face of her father being killed.

"I am fine Sensei it's nothing." Kurai looked to Neji and Neji smiled.

"Ok then if it's nothing then hit me." Neji said standing thirty feet away from Kurai as he got in his stance and said "Bring it on Kurai give me your best!"

Kurai breathed once and un-seethed her sword infusing her Fire chakra in her sword as she made the motion slicing down and around right to left and launched her Jutsu.

"Dragon Blade Style: Fire Cross Jutsu!" a Flaming Cross launched towards Neji, Neji observed it with his Byakugan and he said to himself.

"Just as I Thought!" Neji began to spin.

"Eight Trigrams Rotation!" Neji's Rotation consumes the flame and disperses it.

"As I thought Kurai I hope you shape up before our next mission."Neji said as he looked to his students.

"Ok Everyone Training is over see you tomorrow."Neji disappeared as Yuki Ren came back with the log on his back and dropping it

"Woo! That was far I kicked it to the mountain that time."Yuki Ren said as he looked to Kurai.

"Kurai are you ok you been a bit off lately." Yuki Ren said as Kurai Flashed him her eyes then away.

"It's nothing really you guys are just Imagining it really." Kurai said and Yuki Ren quirked a brow and tilted his head to the side a bit making an annoying low hum before stopping.

"Look we are just worried if you need us were here." Yuki Ren said as he vanished to get some food and Kurai just sighed.

"What an Idiot." She murmured as she began walking away going back towards the village towards her home as she stopped and she watched Sakunami walk at her heels and looked.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

Sakunami smiled. "Seriously what is up with you?" Sakunami asked as she stared in her eyes.

"Seriously it's nothing!" She said

"Tell me or I'm going to follow you home." Sakunami Stated

"Then I have a pest problem cause I am not saying shit" Kurai and Sakunami continued this small confrontation Kakashi Sensei approached them both.

"Good Afternoon Sakunami and Kurai!"Kakashi Said looking at them both as his eyes peered at his Book before putting it down a moment

"Good afternoon Kakashi Sensei!" They both said as Kakashi looked at them both

"How was training?" Kakashi Asked

"It was good I'm learning Mud Clone." Sakunami said

"Eh I guess it was ok." Kurai got out.

Kakashi can see right through her.

"Good to hear well keep it up." Kakashi said as he walked a bit past them before taking something out of his pocket he flipped it backwards like a coin.

"Kurai you forgot this in the Hokage's office." Kurai caught it and she stared at it her problems for the past few weeks was all caused but this medallion was it like her dad Said all those years ago she had to overcome the absolute fear in her.

"Thank you."She said silently Kakashi walked off reading as Kurai looked at the Medallion

"This is what has been the cause of my problems for the past few weeks."Kurai Said

"HA Got you to Talk about it."Sakunami said and Kurai looked.

"Good now I'm off to my house night."Sakunami went off and Kurai shook her head sighed and said. "Idiot."

She shrugged to herself as she walked home and settled down. Sakunami walked and skipped a bit as Yuki Ren was just coming out of a restaurant as they collided with each other. Sakunami screamed out.

"Watch were your going you fool…Oh it's just you Yuki." Yuki looked as he looked up at her.-

"Yeah Hello to you as well." Yuki Said as he got up.

"Want to walk home together." Yuki suggested as Sakunami smiled.

"Ok Sure." Sakunami said as they began to walk for Fifteen minutes they were fine until Yuki Ren felt something and he looked at an ongoing Sakunami.

"Hold it Sakunami!" She turned.

"What's wrong Yuki?"She said with a Questionable look.

"Its Kurai she is in Trouble!" Sakunami looked to him.

"How do you…" Three Shuriken cut her off flying by her and Yuki Ren hitting a Wall and like that they rushed off towards Kurai's house.

Meanwhile in Kurai's house she was at the window holding the Medallion in her hand. she looked to her father's treasure to her she could only see the sky above her slowly she began hearing footsteps around her house as she looked around.

"What the heck was that?" soon the light around her was being darkened and it was getting darker still.

"This is not funny Guys." Kurai said as she is enveloped in a shadow wrap Jutsu.

"I swear Sakunami and Yuki I'm killing you both."

"See here Kurai my child no need for the language Lord Sakumo will be pleased with you and the Dragon Blade in his Position."

Kurai began getting a bit scared "Who are you?" she swore she heard his voice before.

"Come child death awaits you." The Voice Said.

Kurai had a look of shock a tear ran down her face as a sudden crash was herd Yuki Ren came through the Window and Yelled.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Kicking the guy out the window and Sakunami ran in and checked the window but he was gone as they both walked over to a Now shocked but safe Kurai.

"Kurai are you ok." Yuki said putting a hand on her shoulder she threw his hand at him and Yuki was shocked.

"I'm Ok you guys go I need to think."Kurai said and Sakunami tried to walk forward but was stopped by Yuki Ren.

"Ok then if you need us let us know." Yuki Left his lucky charm on her table as they began to walk out.

"Night."Yuki got out as he left and Sakunami smiled.

"Good night, be careful and get some sleep." Yuki pulls her form the door before anything else is said.

"Let's go" a Small Gah can be heard from Sakunami.

Kurai shook her head and sighed deeply. "What am I to do?"

Naruto sat in the Office with Hinata and Sakura as he rubbed his forehead. "Ok Hinata let me get this straight. You're saying one guy got past our Guards and Attacked someone in the village" Hinata nodded confidently.

"Yes Naruto" Naruto nodded and looked to Sakura.

"Sakura retrieve Kakashi Sensei, Guy Sensei, and Iruka Sensei!" Sakura vanished.

"Hinata Can you bring me a hot cup of Tea?" Naruto asked.

"Right away." Hinata walked out and Naruto looked out the window.

"I wonder what's going on."

The moon shined down on The Leaf and by the training sight the small lake was calm and Yuki Ren was having trouble sleeping a bit as he picked up a rock and stood up and smiled.

"Ok I will skip this Rock across the lake 20 times or I will walk around the village on my hands."

Yuki held the rock and tossed it as it began the skipping across the water he counts until the 19th skip of the stone when, a shadow figure landed on the water and, caught the stone as he stood there Yuki Ren looked at the Figure.

"Who are you?"

The Figure smiled. "Like I will tell you just know this Kurai is ours and nothing you can do can save her." The Figure vanished and Yuki Ren Looked at the lake.

"I better keep a eye out."Yuki Vanished and hopped roof to roof and landed on Kurai's Roof Top, as he kept a eye out for anything knowing she was safe for now he sighed.

"What a pain in the ass this is."


	2. Battle in the Wastelands of Konaha

**A/N: We Own the Characters Shorioto Ryu, Kuri, Koro, Lord Sakumo No stealing now Read and Review Here is Chapter two**

**Chapter Two: A Battle in the Wasteland of Konaha**

**Morning rose and Yuki was seen on the roof tired and sleeping on it Kurai looked up on her roof once walking out side.**

"**Hey Yuki Wake up!" She yelled out as Yuki woke with a start and fell of the roof a loud thud was accompanied with some dust flying in the air.**

"**OW!" Yuki Exclaimed as Kurai shook her head.**

"**Moron!" Kurai said as she walked down to Yuki and he got up from the floor.**

"**What were you doing on my roof?" Kurai said as Yuki looked to her rubbing his back a bit.**

"**I was on the lookout the same guy from yesterday gave me a warning and, he said he was going to come for you no matter what." Yuki said as Kurai sighed.**

"**Whatever come on we are going to be late."**

**Yuki nods as he was about to run off when he stepped forward however he fell forwards and hit the ground and began to snooze Kurai shook her head and walked away leaving him there Neji found him shortly after bringing him home having him eat something and soaking him with water.****Sakunami walked her way to the field where they trained and smiled brightly.**

"**Good Morning to Everyone." Sakunami smiled as Yuki turned and smiled as well as Neji and, Kurai just stared as they replied back to her.**

"**Good Morning!" They said as they began their rigorous training Neji had a ton of time to have them train before making them spar and,with that Neji looked to them Yuki and Kurai, then Kurai and Sakunami, then Sakunami and Yuki. Neji became pleased with their results and Neji smiled. **

"**Ok team a new training begins." Neji announced **

"**Awesome what is it sensei?" Yuki asked.**

"**The three of you take me on."**

**The Three Team members look at Neji in questionable context as they were looking and thinking. Suddenly Yuki Ren popped in to his strong fist stance.**

"**Sure! Let's do this anyone with me?"**

"**Sure Sounds Good." Sakunami said.**

"**Why not let's try." Kurai said.**

"**Good now all of you come at me."**

**Neji got in stance and the three of them looked on as Kurai drew her sword, Yuki Ren ran at him, and Sakunami Jumped as she performed a few hand signs.**

"**WATER STYLE: LIQUID BULLETS!"**

"**Dragon Blade Style: Fire Bow Sword Launch!"**

"**Here I Go…Leaf Barrage!" **

**Their attacks flew at Neji and Neji deflecting The Taijutsu Yuki was using suddenly spun around.**

"**8 Trigrams: Great Rotation!" Neji looked to them as Yuki Ren is tossed back and lands he looked to them. **

"**GO!"Yuki said. **

**Yuki ran back towards Neji, Kurai charged up her Dragon Blade with Earth Chakra, and Sakunami made a few Hand Seals.**

"**Earth Style: Earth Fist"**

"**Dragon Blade Style: Earth Chain"**

"**Leaf Hurricane" **

**Neji Impressed with their tenacity but it was for nothing as Yuki and, Sakunami got to Neji at the same time Kurai's chains came up and Neji Backed out and the chains Captured Sakunami and Yuki.**

"**Kurai dam it you missed him!" Shouted Yuki.**

"**ME you're the ones in my Jutsu you interrupted it!"**

**Kurai released the Jutsu as the three Students made a plan as Yuki took of his Weights and dashed making circles around Neji, Sakunami Made a few hand signs.**

"**Earth Style: Mud Slide Jutsu."**

**Neji was covered a bit as he tried to escape Yuki Ren Dashed of the trees trying not to touch the mudslide as Kurai slammed her sword in the ground.**

"**Dragon Blade Style: Earth Fissure Break."**

**The ground opened up a bit and captured Neji's body from the knees down as Yuki Ren Dashed in and kicked up wards sending Neji out of the ground.**

"**Kurai I need your chains get them now."As Kurai readies the Jutsu Neji is wrapped up in bandages and he is grabbed by Yuki. **

"**Primary Lotus!" They spin rapidly as they reach 10 feet Yuki jumps free and the Chains pop up and catch Neji before damage is done and Neji smiled.**

"**Good that's good for the day I must report in I will see you later."**

**As Neji Vanishes Yuki sighed and stood up weekly.**

"**So then I'm getting some Soup and Heading home to rest."Yuki Said as he limped home a bit Sakunami smiled to Kurai.**

"**Want to get Ichiraku ramen?"**

"**Sure I guess."Kurai responded as they went and ordered for them selves.****Mean while Neji walked in to the Hokage's office and looked to Ino and Hinata Standing there.**

"**Hello Ino and Hello Hinata." Neji said**

"**Hey Neji." Ino Said.**

"**Neji how did it go." Hinata Said.**

"**It went well. Where is the Hokage?" Neji asked.**

"**In a Meeting he should be back shortly." Ino said**

**Mean while in the lair of Lord Sakumo a Man in a cloak stood there his hand together and looked to the ninja before him. **

"**So did you manage Shorioto?" Lord Sakumo said**

"**No you see Lord I…"Shorioto was cut off with a Silence from Sakumo.**

"**You will Deliver the Dragon Blade and the Pendent to me understand of your death is definite."**

**His Voice cold and Erie. "Understood Sir!" Sakumo's voice carried out.**

"**KUKO!" Sakumo yelled out as a pair of twins walked out they both had black hair and red eyes but one wore a flower on the left with a red outfit and one wore a flower on the right with a green outfit.**

"**Yes Me Lord?" Sakumo smiled to their response.**

"**Your mission with the Gems how's it go?"**

"**We picked up 3 orbs and 2 Gems Lord Sakumo."**

"**Excellent take Shorioto here to a spot set him up and let's see if he can do his job that I'm giving him another chance to do help him set up and then leave the area."**

**They nod in response vanishing.****Naruto Walked in from the meeting.**

"**Neji did you…" Naruto was interrupted with Neji's Hand extending with the files. **

"**Good I assume you did all your homework then." Neji smiled.**

"**Of course everything should be there."**

"**Good man Neji."**

**Kakashi ran in the room. "Lord Hokage something is going on with the north region of the Leaf Village things are dying." There looks of fear were enough **

"**What do you mean dying?"**

"**As in living things of nature are dying like just shriveling up and such."**

"**What do we do we need to send a team out who is available?"**

**Neji looked to them**

"**I will go."**

**Naruto looked to him.**

"**Think your team can handle it it's an investigation unless a battle must be fought understand."**

**Neji nods in response."Good Get Going."**

**Neji Found Sakunami and Kurai just finishing the Ramen as Neji patted their shoulders.**

"**We have a Mission right away let's go."**

**Kurai and Sakunami asked and Neji Explained they left a note for Yuki on his night table in case he woke he would know and they took off for the north part of Konaha Neji Activated Byakugan. **

"**Oh my god it's amazing everything literally is losing chakra and just dying."**

**Kurai and Sakunami became a bit nervous.**

"**It will be ok let's get this over with the target is 2 miles away." **

**Soon reaching their target a man in a cloak looked to them holding an orb of sorts.**

"**Hello again Kurai my child."**

**Kurai saw the orb she knew what it was. **

"**Oh no!" Neji interjected.**

"**What's wrong?" Neji Asked.**

"**It's my Uncle Shorioto Ryu He and I are the last of the Ryuu Clan."**

"**That is right and you know what this orb is don't you?"**

"**Yes The Dragon Orb."**

**Neji asked "What is it?"**

"**It's a Orb That absorbs Chakra from Non Living things well things that are not Human and it can expel chakra from itself to restore what was taken or it can inject chakra to the person to make them stronger." Neji gasped and Shorioto laughed. **

"**And only the Dragon Blade can kill me at this point I am using Dragon Scale Jutsu no Attacks can harm me."Neji looked**

"**Try this." Neji went in to the stance and charged his hand.**

"**8 Trigrams Sky Palm" Neji let one go and surrounding bushes were blown away and Shorioto was standing there unshaved he laughed as Neji looked surprised as he was amazed how rock steady he was.**

"**Allow me to Show you my power." **

**Sakunami made a Quick hand sign and a flawless Mud Clone Formed without anyone seeing. He laughed wickedly as Shorioto slammed the orb in the ground as a Lightening Viper went under and slithered over to Sakunami and ,as it popped up Neji and Kurai were to slow as it vaporized Sakunami. Neji and, Kurai paniced as Shorioto laughed and suddenly she slipped up from the mud. **

"**That was close." Neji smiled.**

"**Good job Sakunami" the three of them looked to Shorioto.**

"**You three don't have a Prayer."**

"**I can't stop him." Kurai looked to him and Neji looked to her. **

"**Why not?"**

"**I just can't!" Kurai cried a bit and looked fear coursing in her veins. **

"**Kurai." Neji Said.**

"**Because she is weak and unable to help anyone she knows this and she is useless that's why I will claim the blade for my own and destroy the world."**

**Mean while Yuki Ren rolled out of bed with a thud and woke up with a start.**

"**Ouch son of a!"Yuki exclaimed as a note fell to the floor and he reads it and he looked surprised.**

"**Crap I need to find them." Yuki found himself getting dressed and left the house as he began his search he knows he may be too late but he hopes he is not as his team mates are in danger. **


	3. Attack Dragon Orb Unleashed

**A/N: We do not own Naruto or anything associated with it. We do not own the Song Indestructible by Disturbed. Now Read and Review chapter three served **

**/bold type between are music/**

**Chapter 3: Shorioto's Attack Dragon Orb Unleashed!**

Yuki ran to the top of a tree high above the forest and observed the area.

"Crap I don't see…Oops! Spoke to soon I see something in the distance." Yuki Ren said pointing south.

"Let's head that way then and run full speed they may need me!"

**/Another mission the powers have called me away  
another time to carry the colors again/**

Shorioto grinned to the three leaf ninja.

"You are hopeless fools."

Neji activated Byakugan and saw the chakra around him as he charged forward quickly and began to stick him.

**/My motivation an oath I've sworn to defend  
to win the honor of coming back home again/**

"Two Palms…Four Palms… Eight Palms… Sixteen Palms…Thirty Two Palms…Sixty Four Palms…Eight Trigrams One Hundred and Twenty Eight Palms."

Neji became horrified after all the direct hits and nothing came out of his body but he did notice the orb grew weaker for some time Shorioto laughed in his face and Neji jumped back and got himself ready.

"Girls we need a team up now get ready."

**/No explanation will matter after we begin  
Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within/**

Kurai and Sakunami got ready a still fearful doubt shadowed in Kurai's eyes as Neji gave the signal and Sakunami performed a hand sign jumping up and using a Jutsu.

"WATER STYLE: LIQUID BULLETS"

Sakunami began shooting them at Shorioto as Neji began to charge up his Taijutsu as Neji began sending his attack

**/My true vocation and now my unfortunate friend  
you will discover a war you're unable to win/**

"Eight Trigrams: Mountain Crushing Palm."

The shockwaves hit Shorioto and while he was unable to move the moment Kurai made a bow of fire and placed her Dragon Blade on it and held it like a bow and arrow.

"Dragon Blade Style: Fire Bow Sword Launch."

Kurai's attack just misses Shorioto's arm and as soon as it was over Neji, Sakunami, and Kurai looked to the small cloud of dust as he stood perfectly intact.

**/I'll have you know  
that I've become  
Indestructible/**

"MWHAHAHA! You truly were no match for me I should end this!"

Shorioto's Orb glowed gaining power for something Neji looked to Kurai and Kurai just looked down shutting her eyes a bit afraid she failed Shorioto held the orb Chest level.

"DRAGON ORB STYLE THUNDER FORCE JUTSU!"

**/Determination that is incorruptible  
from the other side a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
every broken enemy will know  
that their opponent had to be invincible/**

Kurai looked away this was going to kill them suddenly.

"Leaf Hurricane!"

Yuki Ren popped in and sent him flying as he landed looking to them.

"Are you ok?" Yuki Asked they all nodded in a yes manner and Neji asked.

**/Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible  
Master of war/**

"Yuki Ren? How did you find us?"

"I read the note you left Sensei."

"Ah ok that explains it."

**/Another reason another cause for me to fight  
another fuse uncovered now for me to light/**

Shorioto got up laughing.

"You useless Genin do you think that was enough to do anything."

Yuki Ren knelt down and took his weights off as he looked to him and he laughed

"Behold I will kill you all!"

**/My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect  
I carry out my orders without a regret/**

"Neji Sensei do you have a plan."

Neji nodded

"Right!" They called out as Neji went close and began striking him with Taijutsu using the gentle fist style on him it didn't seem to be doing anything but Sakunami began to do hand signs as she finished she called out.

**/My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect  
I carry out my orders without a regret/**

"Earth Style: Mud Slide Jutsu!"

"Dragon Blade Style: Earth Chain Jutsu!"

Neji jumped last minute and avoided both Jutsu and went away from it as he jumps up Yuki Ren charges in Shorioto Stuck in the trap he laughed.

**/No hesitation when I am commanded to strike  
you need to know that you're in for the fight of your life/**

"Ha ha try this!" Yuki Ren kicked him high in the air and landed a few more kicks to the chest as he grabs him in the bandages and held him tight

"Take this! Primary Lotus!"

Yuki Spun Down at amazing speeds and slammed him head first in the ground as Yuki Ren rolls out of the way and tried to recover as he slowly stood up Yuki Ren and the others were in disbelieve.

**/You will be shown  
How I've become  
Indestructible/**

"Kurai is the only one who can hurt me kid and you have nothing to help her win because she can't do anything herself the weakling."

Yuki Ren looked as Kurai shouted out.

"Guys attack him blind him a moment."

**/Determination that is incorruptible  
from the other side a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable/**

-Neji went close to him and began doing Rotation and Yuki Ren runs around him very fast as Sakunami looked to the scene she charged in and began running around a bit shooting Liquid Bullets. Kurai stared at the scene her Dragon Blade held in her hand as she charged her Fire and Earth Chakra in to the Blade she breathed Deeply it was a one shot deal she missed she was toast.

**/Every broken enemy will know  
that their opponent had to be invincible/**

"Dragons Eye's Activate." Kurai's eyes were bright green and evil looking almost as she charged the blade

**/Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible  
Master of war/**

"Dragon Blade Style: Volcanic Strike!" Kurai began charging very fast and very quickly at the center of the circle of chaos that was happening but at a high speed with the dragon blade she slipped past it all and cut her uncle in two as they all stopped and jumped back they saw Kurai Fall and Yuki Ren first over holding her in his arms helping her up a bit as Neji and Sakunami joined soon enough mean while in the tree's quite a bit away.

"So Kuro what do you think help Shorioto or not?"

Her twin standing on the same branch as her smiled

"Leave him to die the weaklings couldn't take on some Genin and there Jonin instructor waste of space."

They laugh a bit as they observe the rest of the fight jokingly pulling out popcorn from a bag they had watching the rest of the show.

The Jutsu broke as Shorioto was no longer hard to kill he looked to them growling as Neji picked up Kurai from Yuki's arms the dragon blade also seem to shatter in to pieces no power for Shorioto now but he growled as Neji looked.

"I'm taking her back I assume you can handle this both of you."

They assume the position with Kurai in Neji's arms as Yuki and Sakunami stand and fight as they got separate from each other he vanished in to the ground.

"Crap where is the asshole."

**/I'm  
Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
from the other side a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable/**

Yuki Ren said as he looked around and Sakunami looked as well soon a mouth appeared and swallowed Yuki Ren, Sakunami shrieked a bit scared at the quick movement Sakunami was now alone as a hand grabbed her from the ground and scared her as she fell down hard.

"How do you like my Underworld hand Jutsu."

**/Every broken enemy will know  
that their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I am indestructible  
Indestructible/**

The draining effects of Shorioto's Jutsu left Sakunami with very little chakra as Sakunami looks around franticly afraid and Shorioto looked to her slowly walking towards her.

"It's a shame I killed your team mate and my niece and your teacher are far away what can you do against me now."

From underground a noise is herd as Yuki Ren pops out of the ground and hits him in the air

"Ha take this…Leaf Burning Sky!"

**/Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
from the other side a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable/**

Yuki corkscrews in to him with his head as he spins around and kicks him in the back sending him down to the ground when he lands he is in much pain and kneels down by Sakunami who is free from the Jutsu she was in.

"You ok?"

"Yeah but I think we are ok now he couldn't have survived…"

Before she finished he slowly rose from the ground and she cursed herself for even jinxing it as he came up he began making hand signs laughing

"I will not fail! I will destroy you mangy…"

**/Every broken enemy will know  
that their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible  
Master of war/**

"Eight Trigrams…"

Shorioto turned and was connected with Neji's Sixty Four Palms Technique.

"Two Palms…Four Palms… Eight Palms… Sixteen Palms…Thirty Two Palms…Sixty Four Palms!"

Neji connected each one and Shorioto fell and KUKO teleported away as Neji calls Anbu to take him away Neji helps his students to the village slowly.

When they got back to the village Neji told Sakunami and Yuki to see Kurai as they came to her door and knocked on it they were greeted by a weak come in.

"Hey Kurai are you ok?"

"Yeah Yuki Nothing I won't recover from I just over exhausted my chakra."

"I hope you get better."

"Thanks Sakunami."

"Well we better go and let you rest get some sleep."

Kurai nodded as Yuki Ren pulls Sakunami from the door down the stairs in an orderly fashion some colorful words coming from Sakunami's mouth.

The next day Yuki Ren was at the training site early even earlier then sensei but something wasn't right Sensei was always here Sakunami knocked on Kurai's door and managed to get her up and head to the fields once that happen they set off and met up with Yuki Ren 2 hours Later Yuki Ren was partially doing Cardio Exercise.

"Hey finally you two are here but then where is Sensei?"

"Good question." Sakunami said "He is here before any of us."

"Maybe he is tired from yesterday?"

Kurai looked to Yuki like a idiot and shook her head

"Let's find out from the Hokage!" stated Kurai

The three went off towards the Hokage leading them in was Sauske Uchia as they walked in Naruto looked back and turned around.

"Lord Hokage where is Neji Sensei?" Yuki Ren asked.

"Well to be honest I am not supposed to tell you everything but he is on a mission."

"What's the mission?"

"What did I just say you can't know because I forbid it you will end up going after him so there?"

Yuki punched the wall and ran off. Kurai and Sakunami slowly walked out Yuki Ren was found by the lake training when he broke his log in half frustrated by the fact of his Sensei not telling them anything.

"Dam it I have to find another one." Walking through the forest Yuki notices animals and trees he hadn't seen before he stopped and looked around.

"What the hell?"

An evil laugh from the forest around him echoed and he looked around

"Silly little Lotus You couldn't tell this was a Genjutsu."

"A Genjutsu really Impressive it is quiet Real looking."

"Your Flattering words are nothing you Taijutsu Reject."

"That's Laughable I bet if I took you on you would die."

Koro growled throwing a kunai and Yuki herd the whipping in the air as he stepped back and turned around catching it between his hands as he smiled.

"Bad luck maybe next time."

"You are quite good that was impressive but I guarantee next time we meet you are going down."

The Genjutsu disperses and she vanishes as Yuki Ren skips along ignoring the whole thing and gets a log whistling a tune.

By the training ground Sakunami aims for a log and makes a few hand signs

"Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu.

The Dragon gets bigger and stronger suddenly as it smashes the log to pieces as Sakunami cheers.

"My Jutsu has gotten stronger."

"Way to go Sakunami."

Kuro jumps down from the tree and smiles at them.

"That Jutsu was Pathetic for a Genin."

She opens her hand and Kuro proceeds to form the Rasengan in her hand and Chidori in the other.

"Now they want to try your luck against me!"

Kuro Dashed at Sakunami and Kurai surprised she knew both of these Jutsus as they dodge out of the way they miss being hit by both attacks in the last second they looked in disbelieve.

"You with the sword your part of the Ryuu clan why not test that sword with my Jutsu."

Kurai growled and charged her with Fire chakra in the blade as Kuro made Rasengan and Hit the blade but the blade absorbed it she was surprised.

"Hmmm just as master said."

Kuro jumped out of her way as her sword came down hitting the ground and she looked to Kuro

"Names Kuro Remember that name."

And with that the Kunoichi disappeared and Kurai and Sakunami were a bit surprised and confused.

Kuro and Koro met in the outlands of the Leaf walking.

"So how did your visit with the Taijutsu kid go?"

"Well truthfully Kuro as cute and quick as he is he couldn't tell the difference between the real thing and an illusion. How about you Kuro? You were watching the two girls?"

"Well they are talented I still don't see why Master Sakumo is interested with these three idiots."

The two Kunoichi walked off heading back to Lord Sakumo in the east Orochimaru sat there laughing a bit.

"Now I got one Dragon Gem and one Dragon Orb now I need the other 4 of each to complete this Circle of Doom." Orochimaru laughed on another end of the great lands Kabuto held a Dragon Gem and smiled.

"Interesting I didn't think these existed but apparently they do so with this new found discovery I will have Orochimaru and all of the world at my feet I will have to find the others first before I do anything else to complete my plan."


	4. Recover The Dragon

**A/N: We do not own Naruto or anything associated with it. Now read and Review Enjoy Chapter 4**

**Chapter 4: Recover The Dragon **

The next day came Yuki Ren, Sakunami, and Kurai walked towards the Hokage tower as they meet on the roof top Naruto stood there with Jonin and Chunin alike. Naruto looked around as everyone was present and accounted for.

"Now then let's begin shall we." Naruto Said. "We have a Situation, from the intelligence we have gathered the Mythical Dragon Orbs and Dragon Gems have been UN veiled and are in the custody of Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Lord Sakumo."

Everyone around looked a bit speechless.

"The Dragon orbs and the gems have special properties; they each contain a natural Chakra nature inside them. It is said once all ten items have joined together in a circle with each respective gem and orb with their match, the Owner of all ten may uses the proper sealing Jutsu and contain all ten items inside one's self giving access to every known Chakra and Jutsu known to man making them the perfect weapon. The person with this power can even access Kekkei Genkai and use them as their own; also there chakra supply grows to unimaginable levels."

Sakunami looked and spoke up. "Um…We saw Kurai's uncle use a Dragon orb of the Ryuu clan."

Naruto looked and nodded. The tension became a bit stiff in the air as Naruto spoke again.

"We Now have the Dragon orb in our possession it is the lightening Orb here is the good news we can find the others easily they have tracking Chakra on them to find their mates. If we find where one of the three is hiding then we should have no problem locating the rest."

Kakashi appears in the center holding something in a round satchel.

"Pardon Me Lord Hokage I know I am late but I found this."

Kakashi UN veiled the Water Dragon orb. Everyone smiled a bit and Naruto stepped forward gently picking it up from Kakashi's Hands.

"Thank you Kakashi sensei and now we have an even bigger advantage." Naruto Said and smiled as he looked around.

"ANBU Appear!" With that a small handful of Anbu Black Ops appear and look at Naruto.

"You summoned us Hokage?"

"Yes use these orbs to locate where the matching gems are and report back here be careful avoid confrontation if possible." They nod and vanish in a puff of smoke.

"That's it for now everyone continue on ward and leave except Neji and your team I need to speak to you four."

Once everyone left Yuki, Sakunami, Kurai and Neji stood there in front of Naruto.

"We also found out that Sakumo is after your team Neji."

"What but why?"

Kurai gulped and spoke up."I can answer that Lord Hokage." Kurai said and looked to Naruto.

"Because of the Ryuu clans Kekkei Genkai the person wielding the Dragon blade is more powerful with an Army then by them self it's stupid but that's the way it works and since me and… my Friends are a team they need us all to make this work the best it would be able to."

Naruto nods and thought. "We need to keep you three safe…"

Yuki Ren shouted "Don't even think about keeping us safe! We are ninja we swore our lives for the leaf for any danger!" Yuki Ren stepped forward and so did Kurai and Sakunami and the two girls look back to Naruto. "We are with Yuki on this we want to help and fight!"

Naruto Stared at his Leaf ninja who were reminders of him in one way shape or form they wanted to help no matter what the cost. "I am aware of that, very well then you can fight I want you three plus you Neji to go seeking the other Orbs, and Gems!"

Sakunami, Kurai, and Yuki Ren Bowed in Agreement with Neji. Neji looked to his team of Genin.

"Ok Team we have our orders tomorrow we leave early be at the Main Gate heading out by 7am understand!" The Genin bowed in understanding as the meeting was dispersed and the three Genin walked along talking.

"So…We are going on a dangerous mission think we better train?" Sakunami said as Kurai and Yuki Ren looked back to her. "I think we should, what do you think Yuki Ren?" Kurai said as Yuki Ren looked back them. "I will skip out I may just do some loose Exercise so I can stay in condition for tomorrow." The Trio nodded and headed off but as quickly as the day began it was ending the three of them pre-pair and then fall asleep waiting in anticipation of the morning alarm.

The morning Sun came up and at the Gate was Sakunami, Kurai, and Yuki Ren as Neji approached them.

"I see my students are here before I am interesting?" Neji said as Sakunami rubbed her eyes "We Have no time right and I'm not a morning person let's get going and recover the Water Gem Alright." Yuki Ren and Kurai Agreed with her and Neji Smiled. Alright it's a done deal let's move out."

A Figure watched from the trees a ghost of the past watched the leaf village for a while now and just like that the team set out heading towards the Water Gem and there first challenge Kabuto holder now of the Dragon Water Gem Kabuto Waited patiently as his spies report back to him.

"So the leaf are on their way huh? This should be interesting."

End of Chapter 4 R&R please just a note to everyone expect the chapters to branch out a bit alternating between battles and down time the last few chapters will be Awsome


End file.
